Not Another CrossOver
by Melizbeauty
Summary: Dumbledore, goes to Konoha Asking Tsunade for her Best Ninja, who do you think is going? Lol Naruto Cast meeting The Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts, Voldemort and Madara together? Hermione and Draco, Kakashi and Sakura what the hell?  Lemony goodness


Chapter 1

Never let Sake go to waste.

"So, have we come to an agreement, do you accept my request Tsunade", the hooded man spoke in a hushed tone, as he wiggled his nose, and popped a Gum Drop into his mouth, savoring the taste he smile in satisfaction.

"Well my dear old friend, how many people would you need to get this task complete, I don't think you expect me to send a whole army, now do you?" Tsunade muttered behind the millions upon millions of documents on her desk.

"**well im not entirely sure, who would meet this criteria my dear, I am only a guest in your world, and wouldn't know the first thing in thoughts to choose a team".** The hooded man walked to the window and looked at the horizon, "** I just want a team nothing too big, maybe just 3… at the most though, I also don't need to make this a whole show back at the school."**

Tsunade walked to the figure and looked down, quite surprised in what she saw, she smiled, bring her hand up she pointed to the floor of the street, to a small group. "**What about them?"** He looked down in what she has referred to and notice a 3 individuals a pink haired girl, a blond and a silver haired boys. **"Them?"**

She nodded, **"Yeah them."**

A smile crept on his face, "**perfect, if there are up to it though."**

'Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, of course they would be up to it.'

" Excellent choice, my old friend, now according to what you told me, I think those three would be quiet excellent for this task." Tsunade smiled sweetly at the man,

"Ah, Tsunade there is one thing for sure, you shouldn't worry about, and that is your ninja, if what you say is true, they have gone through hell and back and are still able to smile, let's just say my school's students have the magical elements part down, but with brawn, well they could be lacking a bit in that category".

He giggled as though he was a child once more. Tsunade smiled "Let me call them up stairs." Tsunade picked up her bookcase from the wall, grunting as she moved it, and threw it over the window and quickly the bookcase crashed, at the unexpected ninja below.

Kakashi noticed the bookcase falling, and focused on trying to pick up sakura to safety. Only to realize that she not only knew what was going to happen, but at that moment she had already gathered enough chakra in her hand, and as the bookcase was about to hit her, she slammed her fist into it, causing the furniture to break into little pieces. "Goodness Tsuande is either pissed or drunk, maybe both."

The teams looked up and saw Tsunade waving"GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE I GOT A MISSION FOR YOU THREE." Tsunade walked back to her chair, and sat down, she stared up at the cloaked man who at the moment was laughing hysterically, "YOU NEVER CHANGE! I WISH MAD EYE WAS HERE, OH MY HE WOULD WET HIS KNICKERS KNOWING THAT YOU STILL HAVE THAT INSANE STRENGTH!" Tsunade walked up to her desk and poured some sake into a small cup and grabbed the bottle for herself and chugged it, she then offered the small cup left on the table to the man. "My dear, you know I do not drink."Tsunade smiled.

"Oh I know that to well, I just thought it would be polite to offer an old friend, something to drink" she looked at the cup "well I don't want this to waste." And with one swift movement the cup was in her hands and the sake running down her throat.

There was a knock on the door, "COME IN!" The 3 ninja walked in, all eyes were turned to the hooded figure. There was silence, and Tsunade looked at them,**"**You guys I would like to introduce you to my old friend Albus Dumbledore." The group looked at the hooded man, who finally took off his hood, revealing an old man, with small glasses and a long White beard that reached his feet. "Nice to meet you 3, you guys can call me Dumbledore for the time being, for some reason the my name Albus makes me feel quite old".They nodded

After some time of introductions, arguing between Naruto And Tsunade, going by mission details, and Sakura punching the living daylights out of, Naruto repeatedly, attempting to beat the immaturity out of him. The team was finally released.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Naruto, once the three of them had exited the building" The man we have to protect the school from is another reborn crazed man."Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Another Orichimaru…great" Yamato sighed,

"Well kind of but he doesn't need another body he can just restore himself again and again, using common objects".

Silence surrounded them again, "**we have such bad luck sometimes don't we." **Sakura added.

**Next Day**

Tsunade was at the gate, standing next to Yamato, Sakura and Kakashi, waiting for Naruto. Kakashi looked over at Yamato "**make sure to look after things while I'm gone, I don't want this whole place in ruins by the time I come back." **Yamato smiled "**of course not Kakashi-Sensei." **Naruto finally arrived, "**sorry I'm late everyone." **Naruto look up at a very angry Tsunade "Ahhhh Granny I'm sorry for being late, I kind of had to do a few things before coming here"

Images of eating 15 bowls of ramen not too long ago clouded his mind.

Tsunade just sighed, "You guys ready, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto just grab the headband and you'll be transported to your destination". The headband in question look like any ordinary Leaf village headband, but the moment the group grabbed it, everything started spinning. "Let** go now!" ** A deep voice rang in their ears, and without a hesitation the group had already released the headband and there surrounding stopped spinning, and they all landed in front of a well-dressed Dumbledore. "**Welcome to Hogwarts."**

To be continued…


End file.
